


Balanced

by skriiver



Series: A Collection of Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriiver/pseuds/skriiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex noticed it early on. The way you had these boys on a string, willing and waiting for you - but with men with such strong personalities, how did you ever accomplish it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with some more Gangsta/reader fics!  
> I've got a long way to go making a fic for every character and maybe doing this was a set back but I absolutely could not resist!  
> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Gangsta. © Kohske  
> Balanced © skriiver

[Give this a listen while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S1tRkDaZA4]  
  
Alex noticed it early on. 

The way those boys seemed to almost bend to you. It was never a case of you taking advantage of them but in instances where they might have just waved off any one else, you were a priority. 

Having a cup of coffee ready in the morning before you'd even woke. 

The way they seemed to take turns escorting you home from work; even as you complained you could do it yourself. Though when did that ever stop the boys from doing as they pleased?

Alex found it almost amusing though. You couldn't walk yourself home but they would readily divulge information concerning their line of work to your open ears. Alex found it profoundly befuddling how they so obviously saw you as an equal; yet the smallest things you could do for yourself were things they seemed to almost insist upon doing. 

Letting you swap between their rooms to spend the night in.

The night she watched you waltz right into Nicolas' room like it was no big deal certainly threw her for a loop, considering that had been the one place in the house she'd been banned from going. She remembered vividly the way Worick had flashed an amused grin at her seeing the worry pool in her eyes after the small man and yourself had disappeared behind the door. 

"Don't worry. It's alright" he cooed; but that was exactly what confused her. 

The way they'd let you collapse into their laps after a hard day of serving customers. Nicolas usually just watched you, giving a quick pat to your shoulder as you relaxed, making yourself at home, nuzzling your face into his leg. Watching the two of you interact had been the gateway into Alex feeling more at ease around the mysterious man.

If it was Worick's lap that you made a pillow of,  the man would play with your hair and be the ear listening to how your bones ached and how you were almost positive you had new blisters on top of the ones you already had. 

"But what about you, Mr. Man?" you chuckled, grinning up at him. You would reach up to twirl strands of his long blond hair between your fingers; and he would grin back at you just as brightly. 

You always seemed eager to return their affections.

She had seen you many times down stairs with Nicolas, pinning the soles of his feet to the ground so as to avoid him having to strap his feet to the chair. Sure, either methods worked just fine - but the deaf man seemed to almost prefer this one. 

If there was anything to attest to that fact it would have to have been _that one occasion._

Upon taking a precarious glance downstairs Alex saw the two of you, going about the normal routine. She watched as Nicolas hauled himself off the ground as quick as he possibly could crunch after crunch, your hands firmly strapped to his feet, holding him down. 

At first she figured it was like any other time she'd caught the two of you. Until Nicolas laid down to rest... and she watched you slowly crawl on top of the heavily breathing man. 

"Tuckered yourself out there, huh?" 

Her eyes anchored to the scene as you leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the man's lips. The corners of his mouth folded up, showing off his toothy grin. Those strong arms rising up to wrap firmly around you and pull you flush against him. 

Alex had hurriedly gone back to listening to the radio after witnessing that, praying for anything to distract herself. It wasn't that she was jealous, not at all, it was just so... unexpected. Then again, she was the new kid on the block.. maybe she just needed to adjust better. 

_'Maybe this is  just how Benriya does things.'_ she thought. 

Alex had caught it on another occasion too. 

One morning when you the three of you were off to your respective work environments. The way you had leaned up to press chaste goodbye kisses to their lips, giggling softly as you swept away before Worick could catch you in his arms for another, deeper one. 

"Maybe later!" you teased, making your way down to club you worked at. In the light of day the boys seemed to think you'd be alright and besides they were on call that day. 

_'How strange'_ Alex thought to herself, and for good reason. Nicolas was one situation... but both?

How could she be surprised though? _She noticed it early on._ It just took a while to completely understand it. Even now she was still confused by it all. 

One day when the two of you were alone in the house, questions eating away at her, Alex decided she had been in the apartment long enough to get some answers. That and the two of you had grown rather close in your time together. Often times you would take her out to buy new clothes, just generally making sure that she was taken care of. 

So... maybe it would be okay?

"[Name]... can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"You... what's your relationship with Nicolas and Worick?" 

"Why, you interested?" 

Watching Alex's face turn a bright shade of red at your comment was good for a hearty laugh. You could play dumb but you knew why she was asking. 

 

"Th-that's not it at all... it's just..." she was suddenly finding it very hard to wrap her tongue around forming her thoughts into words. 

"I get it Alex" you interrupt.

This forced her to stop thinking so hard about how to approach this. Instead, she turns to you, watching as a knowing smile curls onto your lips.

"I was waiting for when you would ask, honestly" you admit.

A soft chuckle permeates the air as you watched the way her face scrunched up in confusion.

"There's never been any reason for us to talk about it. Worick's job would suffer and Nicolas isn't very talkative to begin with, as you know. I've just been content to know they feel that way about me" you explain. "If I'm honest I don't know how it happened either. Worick had been very forward about his feelings but with him you can never be too sure if he's being genuine or if it's some kind of act" 

Alex could agree to that. 

"Nicolas... was very subtle. I didn't even notice at first. He started showing up to walk me home from work when Worick was busy with clients and at first I thought maybe it was his way of trying to be friendly or maybe Worick had bribed him into it but I could never get an answer out of him; the man is resilient" 

That was more than plausible.

"I guess... it happened gradually? We balance each other out and I think that was the gateway into it"  your fingers loosely gripped a cup of coffee as you spoke, staring with a wistful expression out the window.

"After a while of being together, the affection came naturally. The kisses were easy and the sex, oh the _sex_ , was like _water_ " you laughed seductively and Alex's cheeks grow warm. 

"We've never truly been 'official' but this lifestyle works fine for us. The nature of their jobs leaves marriage and raising a child out of the question so there's no reason to set boundaries. We're comfortable in each other's company, with being together as we are. It might be odd, but I think it suits us" you smile, gazing softly out at the passing clouds, watching as they intermingled with the bright blue sky above you. 

"We fit together. They make me feel wanted and I'm doing the best I can to show them there's life past what happened to them before all of this" you murmur, carefully sipping your coffee, letting the hot liquid slide easily down your throat. 

"You seem to be doing a good job" Alex pipes up from her place on the couch. 

Slowly you turned to her, brandishing a warm, heartfelt smile. 

"Thanks Alex...but hey! If you wanna get in on this, having a foursome is on my bucket list!" 

You don't think you'd laughed harder watching as Alex literally jumped off the couch, waving her hands in an extremely dismissive manner, cheeks as hot as the coffee in your hands. 

Yes this life was fine, just as it was. 

Balanced, as it was.


End file.
